A Dark Silence
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Yuugi Mutou the Silent Magician is the silent ace of the Xerx nation. Yami Sennen is the Dark Magician of Chaos who swears to wreak havoc in the nation. After a mission-gone-wrong, the Silent Magician found himself in a very tight position with the Dark Magician... literally. Puzzleshipping and Silent Magician/Dark Magician of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark Silence.**

_Yuugi Mutou the Silent Magician is the silent ace of the Xerx nation. Yami Sennen is the Dark Magician of Chaos who swears to wreak havoc in the nation. After a mission-gone-wrong, the Silent Magician found himself in a very tight position with the Dark Magician... literally. Puzzleshipping and Silent Magician/Dark Magician of Chaos._

* * *

"Mutou,"

Seth's voice was a rumbled growl as he spoke it when he was still a dragon. He turned back to his human form while bidding his thanks to his guardian spirit, Kisara the Blue-Eyed White Dragon. He watched as Yuugi Mutou streched out his hand, letting a dove perch on his finger. The tall tower had served as the place that the youngest alchemist who ever lived's dwellings when he chose to be in the human world and not the Realm Beyond.

Seth knew that the alchemist heard him, but the little alchemist didn't seem to have any intention to face him. The cobalt-eyed man knew that Yuugi Mutou was a being who does things in his own pace, he seems apathetic, but it didn't mean that he didn't care. If anyone in the Xerx nation was asked of who their hero was, one would mention the Pharaoh, and the other would mention Yuugi Mutou the Silent Magician.

Like Seth and the High Priests and also the Pharaoh, Yuugi Mutou also had the holy ability to transform into his guardian spirit. He will drive away the rebels if he was asked, he will do _anything _as long as he was asked, but out of that... nobody had actually know the little ace personally.

The tricolor-haired young boy was a quiet- _silent _individual. He didn't speak at all and preferred to be alone. Animals and nature loved him so very much, and he seemed to love them back. He spent most of his time here on the Tall Tower's windowsill gazing out to the endless sky, or disappearing to the Realm Beyond.

Seth waited with his arms crossed, and much to his pleasure, the Silent Magician cocked his head slightly upwards, signaling that even when he didn't face the Priest, he was still listening. Taking a deep breath, the High Priest spoke.

"The Pharaoh has summoned you."

Seth was frankly surprised when the little alchemist gently lifted his finger and let the dove on his hand flew away and turned to face his cobalt eyes. His amethyst eyes held so many mystery that Seth didn't really want to enquire. His expression was that of distant knowing, as if he'd already know that he'll be summoned... even when their Pharaoh was a highly unpredictable individual.

Mutou nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. His robe-like blue clothing slowly transformed into a pure white with blue rims on the end. His amethyst eyes turned greenish blue and his hair turned white. A large hat and a staff appeared out of nowhere and he looked out to the sky with a silent wisdom.

This was another reason why Mutou was special. While Kisara is female, Seth was male. So the white dragon turned male as well. But Mutou literally changed into female whenever he transformed into his guardian spirit. The Silent Magician bowed to him before letting himself fall from the windowsill and onto the endless sky. Seth immediately ran to the window and looked downwards, the Magician was nowhere to be found.

_"They are gone, my love." _Kisara soothed him. _"Silent Magician won't ever let her master die. They have used their witchcraft to fly away from this place. Now come, let us do the same." _Seth nodded as he rolled his eyes.

Summoning the Silent Magician is never a happy task to do.

* * *

"I am so glad that you are here, Yuugi."

Yuugi didn't move at all as the entire Sacred Guardians bowed their head slightly as a sign of respect. All of them are present except for Seth, who was on his way back to the palace.

The deigned sovereign of the Xerx nation smiled at his most loyal, yet most elusive benefactor. Yuugi Mutou was a true witch. He will do everything the Pharaoh asked him to do without fail. Nobody will be able to outclass the Silent Magician of Xerx, _nobody_.

"I have summoned you for only one matter, young one." Yuugi Mutou was only a few years younger than Pharaoh Atemu himself, but the height difference and the serene innocence he had that Atemu lacked made him 'the young one'. Amethyst eyes blinked, waiting for the Pharaoh's order wordlessly. It was another thing from Yuugi that might drive Atemu insane; his silence.

"I have heard that Yami Sennen has been sighted to transform into a guardian spirit..."

The Sacred Guardians immediately turned to their sovereign. "Is that true, Pharaoh?!" Shada the Millenium Golem asked. "That is impossible. The ability to transform into a guardian spirit is a holy ability reserved only for us who are of high birth-"

The young alchemist shivered slightly, making Atemu cleared his throat and silence everyone. "Of course, Yuugi is an exception." He said gently. But it was too late, a portal to the Realm Beyond opened behind Yuugi, and a black dragon with red markings roared unhappily at them.

The first thing in Atemu mind was to transform into his guardian spirit, but then Yuugi transformed into the Silent Magician first. _"Gandora, I'm perfectly capable of protecting Yuugi by myself." _The magician's word rang directly to their minds. Gandora seemed displeased, but then Silent Magician pushed it back with her staff and closed the portal directly.

_"I won't forgive anyone... who dares to insult my master..." _The Silent Magician said sternly to their minds. Atemu's guardian spirit stirred, disliking the interference. But Atemu suppressed it. "We apologize, dear Silent Magician. Can you please return our dear Yuugi to us?"

The magician pouted, and she did so, she returned to her child form. _"Just tell me the mission. You know that Yuugi won't be able to stay conscious after going to the Realm Beyond." _Her voice turned protective and childish when she said Yuugi's name. Really, the alchemist was really loved by the guardian spirits.

"Please tell him that I need him to intercept Yami Sennen. His guardian spirit is the Dark Magician of Chaos."

Silent Magician's eyes grew wider and she instantly grew back to her adult form. She hid her face and mumbled incoherent things to herself. Atemu and the Sacred Guardians narrowed their eyes. What is...?

_"Very well... we shall move the moment Yuugi opens his eyes. Excuse us."_

And then the Magician disappeared, leaving only an unconscious young boy to fall on the floor.

* * *

_"Stop... please, Chaos, Stop...!"_

_"I won't ever stop, Chary. You're _mine_. Why should I stop?"_

Yami woke up with a feeling of absolute ecstasy.

* * *

And then cliffhanger!

Chary is the synonym of silent, guess who that is.

And a song you should definitely hear for Yuugi and Silent Magician is _Resonance _Umineko motion graphic vol.8


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dark Silence.**

Short-sightedness was a matter of perspective. That was Seto's favorite quote.

Curious. Yami would have thought that he'd rather have something powerful like High Priest Seth's favorite Power is Might, but Seto was always a curious fellow. He was rather a hermit, really. If he hadn't had someone as bright and radiant as Mokuba by his side, Yami was sure that Seto will probably shut himself within his dingy library and never come out. Hell, the guy won't even know if some kind of apocalypse had hit Xerx.

Well, Seto's brain was an alien with one-track mind. Yami could only say that Seto had this tendency to violently reject everything that his brain couldn't comprehend. He even thought that Seto was probably the only person who was able to deny the existence of the guardian spirits even after he, Yami, Akefia, and Marik ventured to the Realm Beyond.

Not only that he was stubborn, he was also great at making excuses. Even when Seto studied alchemy to the point that he would be selling his soul to devil if it weren't for Mokuba, he didn't believe in something as fundamental as the guardian spirits.

Yami leaned backwards to one of Seto's bookshelves, he watched in interest as his cousin fiddled with some concoctions in his hand.

_"Bah, I could make better if you let me." _Yami rolled his eyes as his guardian spirit phased out in his astral form. "We're not making anything, Chaos. I'm not an alchemist, I'm a warrior." Yami said sternly. Seto turned, eyes slightly narrowing in disgust as Yami spoke to himself. The azure-eyed man sighed. "Take your nonsense talk somewhere else, Sennen. I don't want to hear it."

The genius of the Kaiba family then rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. "Sorry, cousin." Yami shrugged. "I'll leave as soon as you get my red and blue potions ready. Akefia said that Marik's been waiting for us in the capital, after all." Chaos, his guardian spirit, snickered happily. They were going to wreak havoc in the capital city and as the personification of chaos, he was happy.

"So it's the capital today..." The most level-headed of the group scoffed. "If you're not careful, the Pharaoh might set Mutou on your ass." Yami snorted. Geh, Mutou, the Pharaoh's pet. Rumored to be extremely deadly and a crazy loyalist, it was rumored that the guy was the prettiest thing ever though. He resided in the Tall Tower at the end of the town and was hardly found in any other place.

"Yeah, yeah, Yuugi Mutou the Silent Magician. Who doesn't know him." Yami said nonchalantly, but it seemed to capture Chaos' attention. _"Who's that?" _He asked, looking completely serious for a change.

"Yuugi Mutou," Another voice joined them as a boy with green hair and blue eyes woke up in the middle of the cluttered books. "Yuugi Mutou is an alchemist of mysterious birth. Incarnation of Chary the Wordless Witch or here, the Silent Magician..."

"Oh great... take your nonsense elsewhere, Noah." Seto grumbled.

The green-haired Kaiba looked at Yami with unblinking black eyes before turning to his older brother. "But presently, Seto, I am not Noah. I am Shinato." The kid blinked owlishly.

_"I'm taking control."_

"Wait a minute-!"

_"Not listening!"_

Yami grew a few inches and his tricolor hair turned black and grew longer. His normal leather outfit was replaced by a tight black suit and red horns appeared on his head. When he opened his eyes, he had transformed into his guardian spirit, the Dark Magician of Chaos.

"What do you know about Chary, Shinato?" Chaos said as he twirled his long staff and leaned on the wall next to the bewildered-looking young man. Yami phased out in his astral form and rolled his eyes. _"He always gets like this." _Chaos ignored him as he kept his gaze on Shinato, who looked around the room with mild fascination of a kid having a new playpen.

Chary was the name of the person Chaos had been looking for in the last few years. When he found Yami who travelled to the Realm Beyond for the first time, he had tried to kill him mercilessly, saying that he didn't need two of him running around in the world. But when Diabound, Akefia's guardian spirit, warned him about the missing 'Chary', Chaos told him that he would gladly lend Yami his power if he ever needed it if Yami helped him find this 'Chary' person.

Seto seemed to have given up trying to cover the reality and seemed to lower his hood and ignore the world. Yami sat on top of his books, trying to hear what Chaos was saying.

It was always weird to hear someone like Chaos, who was literally the living personification of the word he was named after, talked in such a serious way. Yami had dreams, no, particularly... Chaos was the one who had dreams about that mysterious person named Chary. Apparently, Chaos and Chary were lovers, or something of the sort. And Chaos always had dreams about sex with her... and it sometimes woke Yami as well.

Shinato looked at the magician with a knowing look that befitted his title as the King of the Higher Plane. "I have not seen her ever since she escaped your confines, Chaos." Shinato's reply seemed to annoy the hell out of Chaos, who then made a pool of shadow blast in his hand. "I didn't confine her. She's _mine_. My light to my darkness, of course I have to keep her safe." Shinato shook his head.

"Chary lives with the Game Nomads, a set of guardian spirits devoted to Yuugi Mutou. In fact, she's the leader of that nomads, along with her brother the Wordless Warrior. Imagine her horror when you suddenly came and took her to the Tower?" Chaos clicked his tongue. The Shadows all appeared dangerously around Shinato.

"Shinato... if you utter one more word, I swear..."

"You swear what?" Shinato challenged, unrelenting. But when Chaos was about to blast the Kind of the Higher Plane, a futuristic-looking dragon head with cannons appeared out of nowhere. _"Seto," _Yami realized as his cousin pretended as if nothing was happening, but that was the spirit that asked to be Seto's.

"Stop fighting in _my _library, good for nothings. And Noah, I thought you are more mature than Crazy Yami." Upon hearing Seto's comment, Noah's pitch black eyes turned into its normal blue and he blinked owlishly. "Seto...?"

"Tch." Chaos clicked his tongue and disappeared, leaving Yami back in control.

Seto's guardian spirit disappeared even when its master didn't look at it. Noah looked at Seto, as if waiting for a scolding. When it didn't come, he pulled up his blanket and fell on top of the books again.

After a few minutes of silence, Seto snorted. Yami took it as a signal that his potions were done and he could leave. But then when the azure-eyed alchemist disappeared, Noah called to him.

"What is it, cousin?" He asked to the green-haired kid. Noah didn't sit up, he still looked at the stone ceiling with the same dreamy look in his eyes. Hosting a Spiritual King wasn't an easy job after all. "Shinato told me that... the person you're looking for, Chary, is a being of orderliness and light. If you keep on creating havocs, she is sure to come to you." And then he drifted off to another sleep.

Yami chuckled. "Yeah sure. I _am _the Crazy Darkness of the Xerx nation, after all." The servant of Chaos sneered while his guardian spirit cackled. Time to teach the Pharaoh a word that starts with C and ends with S.

* * *

One Ryou Faerin was many things. He was sweet, kind, manipulative, caring, and full of secrets all within one frail-looking, slender, and white-haired body.

As a Secret Keeper, not many people knew about him. They all knew that Ryou owned a very warm and cozy Faerin pub. They also knew that Ryou was the kind of person who would smile to even the most heinous criminal.

What people didn't know, however, was the fact that he possessed the ability of the High Births. Dark Necrofear, or Marianette, as she preferred to be called, had told him that he was special. Another thing was the fact that he was friends with the elusive Ace, Yuugi Mutou. Oh, friends wouldn't be a proper term, he guessed. It was just the fact that Chary and Marianette got along well that made Yuugi even _spoke _to Ryou.

And another thing that people of Xerx didn't know about one Ryou Faerin was of course, the fact that he had a lover named Akefia Bakura.

Yes, Akefia-freaking-Bakura, one of the Servants of Chaos. Love was a silly thing, to be honest. Ryou never thought that a crazy drunk who eat-and-run in his restaurant would be the love of his life. Marianette was rather skeptical about it first, but after a few outings with Diabound in the Realm Beyond, she turned out to be supportive.

One of the Servants of Chaos and Akefia's most trusted friend lounged idly on Ryou's couch, munching on dried plums. He had told Yuugi to not come here today and sent the message to the Tall Tower, he didn't know if the ace received it though. But it was vital that Yuugi didn't come here today because he was housing Bakura's friends...

Marik Samael yawned lazily when Ryou entered the room while rubbing his temple. The spiky-haired male was probably the laziest member of the Servants of Chaos... but the havoc he made were always a few notches higher than the Crazy Darkness or the Thief King's own. Marik seemed to love fire to the point of obsession that he used it in every single havoc he did. The Pyro Prince seemed to love his title so much.

"Ah, good afternoon, kitten." Ryou rolled his eyes. He despised it if people called him that. Fortunately Bakura was never a part of 'people' in the boy's dictionary. "Don't call me that, Marik. Why aren't you picking up Yami?"

"Akefia's doing that. I see no point of having two guys to pick up His Majesty." Yami was the leader of the Servants of Chaos, and everyone who knew them personally would not doubt it, but it seemed that Bakura and Marik held this tendency to insult and mock their leader in every possible way. Calling him His Majesty was one of them.

"Oh okay, whatever. I'm going to tend the shop. Don't set anything on fire." Ryou took the wines he had come to get and exited the room when he heard a lazy 'aye aye sir' from within.

The white-haired boy sighed deeply as he set the wine bottles on the counter. It was in these times that he preferred to have Yuugi as company than the Pyro Prince. At least Yuugi was a great listener and he never inquired anything from Ryou except for his occasional company. The boy was the most precious thing Ryou had ever seen.

"Are you okay, Boss-chan?" His newest stewardess, Miho Noire smiled as she straightened out her kimono uniform. Ryou sighed as he served the wine and put them on Miho's tray. "Dear god, I wish Bakura would come home that get that lazy ass out of my house." Miho giggled and ruffled Ryou's hair. "Oh c'mon hon, don't be upset. Besides, Malik is coming today, you don't want to look like that when he comes, right? He would kick Bakura's ass if he saw you looking like that."

"Yeah, because no matter what I say, he'd think that Bakura is the source of my misfortune." Ryou loved Malik. The guy had been his friend through thick and thin. When they were younger, Ryou often had Astral Projection and got sucked into the Realm Beyond, where he met the Occult Nomads. He'd told everyone about it, but nobody trusted him but Malik.

One of these days, Ryou needed to get Malik to the Realm Beyond and get the guy's guardian spirit. Malik had the affinity since his sister was part of the Sacred Guardians, but Malik himself still felt doubt about the entire thing with guardian spirits. He believed that they were reserved only for Pharaoh and his court, when the truth was the spirits belonged to anyone who managed to come to their Realm and found their incarnations.

Anyways, when Ryou first introduced Bakura, Malik had kneed the guy on his stomach and accused him of witchcraft. Malik didn't trust that they had bonded and fell in love. And the fact that Bakura was wearing the coat that he borrowed from Kaiba didn't help either, because the Kaibas were famous for their genius three alchemist brothers and their potions. Malik thought that Bakura had given him a love potion.

Ryou thought that it was endearing, and it certainly was. After a few bottles of red wines and some drunken kisses, Malik was convinced that Bakura wasn't a liar.

Ryou sighed. He needed to go see the therapist if he kept the secret of hiding the Servants of Chaos in his house all by himself. The Pyro Prince was driving him nuts.

Suddenly, there was a rumble of something foreign in front of Ryou's pub. Miho giggled. "I wish you luck, Ryou." She giggled before taking the red wines to the costumers.

Ryou's hands immediately went to his hair as he tried to look like he didn't need to go to the therapist.

Malik entered the room in all his glory. Healthily tanned skin, pale blond hair, soft lavender eyes, along with clothes that didn't make him look like someone of the noble Ishtar family made him one of the most eccentric people in Xerx nation, third to Yuugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba. And honestly, Malik reminded him of someone else he didn't really want to-

"Oi Ryou, there aren't any more dried plums here-"

The first thing that popped into Ryou's mind when Malik's eyes met with Marik's own darker lavender was definitely a huge, _huge __**fuck**_. "Uhn, uh, Malik, this guy is-!"

"Oh Ra... will you marry me you sexy sun god?"

Oh bugger it all.

* * *

**Music to listen to: Black Liliana - Umineko Soundtrack**

Okay so I think this story will have some Tender/Gemshipping and Bronzeshipping, but the main dish is of course, Puzzleshipping and Chaos/Chary.

Hmm another thing I would need to elaborate about the Realm Beyond and its denizens:

1. Realm Beyond is like the Shadow Realm, but it's not the dark purple clouds space. It's like the world where Dark Magician Girl took Yami and Yuugi in Season 4.

2. The guardian spirits aren't really exclusive to the Pharaoh and the gang, they just think so.

3. The Game Nomads stands for the guardian spirits who are part of Yuugi's command, in another word, his deck. Yuugi can only turn into the Silent Magician because she's his incarnation. The others just follow his orders (out of affection). The leader of this Nomad is Silent Magician (a.k.a Chary) and the vice-leader is the Silent Swordsman. The Occult Nomads are in Ryou's command, the leader is Dark Necrofear (a.k.a Marianette).

Any other questions? Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Silent Darkness.**

Verecund, or Rec, as he preferred to be called, stared listlessly at the camp. He sighed as he watched the little ones of their nomads complain at Gandora for going to the human world jealously. Out of everyone in the group, Watapon and Marshmellon were the only two who couldn't force open the portal to the human world.

Of course, Rec, Gandora, Gadget Soldier, and Blocken were all able to do so, but at a great cost. It was the reason why Gandora only rumbled out his replies to the little ones sleepily, he was drained.

Rec envied Chary for thus reason. His sister, the leader of their Nomads, was one of the strongest magician here in the Realm Beyond. Her incarnation was someone very loved, even Gandora seemed to seething with envy when Chary found the master of their nomad.

Yuugi Mutou was kind. Never in his lifetime that Rec would ever relish the fact that Yuugi was willing to pay the price for Chary's power by avoiding to talk in the human world. Being part of the Wordless Ones, he knew that he needed to avoid talking in order to increase his powers. Thank god for telepathy.

Here in the Camp, Yuugi was kind, cheerful, innocent, shy, with little tidbits or sarcasm here and there. The little ones adored him, Gandora loved him, while Rec and Chary were completely wrapped around his finger. At the days Gadget Stronghold was active, he'd completely smother Yuugi like a mother hen.

All for the same reason, there was something in Yuugi's soul that attracted all of them to the young alchemist. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was a human version of the Chary they all know and loved? Not really...

There was one thing that Rec feared more than anything though. Chary was a being of light, it was only fitting that she had her darkness counterpart. A few years ago, the entire nomad could only stare agape when Chary was taken by the lord of the Shadow Lands. Years without the Wordless Witch was the hardest thing in Rec's life. He, of course, stepped up and be their leaders, but it wasn't the same.

If it wasn't for the fact that Yuugi had ventured to the Realm accidentally, Chary wouldn't have been able to go out of the Tall Tower at all. Maybe that was the reason why everyone loved Yuugi so much... Because he had saved their leader...

And if Chary had the Dark Magician of Chaos as her counterpart, Rec could only think that Yuugi too, would have someone. And he feared that possibility so much.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to go alone, your Grace?" Hiroto Honda sometimes hated his job as the gatekeeper of the palace doubled with caretaker of the Tall Tower. It made him _**knew **_Yuugi Mutou personally and not just 'he's the Ace'.

If Hiroto didn't have Otogi, he would definitely be having a crush at the Silent Magician. He was so adorable to the point that even Rebecca's teddy bear didn't compare to him. Only now he realized why Her Eminence Rebecca, who was sworn at the Holy Monastery as the High Priestess, still fell so hard for the alchemist.

His Grace Yuugi Mutou smiled at him reassuringly. But Hiroto still didn't have it in him to let go of the ace and his white horse to the outside world. He looked like the kind of person who'd get mugged in the middle of the street...

Maybe he should contact his friend in the royal guards and have him replaced from his post. He was sure that Jou won't really mind if Hiroto asked a favor or two.

His Grace seemed to detect his uneasiness. He bid the gatekeeper to calm closer and touched his cheek. _"Thank you for worrying, Honda-san. But I will be fine..." _Hiroto was shocked upon hearing a soft and meek voice he'd never heard before. But after seeing another insistent grin from the alchemist, he relented with a defeated smile.

"Just Hiroto is fine, your Grace."

His Grace's amethyst eyes widened, as if he was somehow _happy_. Hiroto didn't get it, what did he...?

His Grace Yuugi Mutou then dabbled over his horse. Hiroto ran to him and helped him up in one clumsy move. His Grace's voice, or what he assumed to be, rang in his ears in a stream of gratitude. Apparently, His Grace had never met anyone who'd ask him to call them with their first name just because.

As soon as he was back on his horse, His Grace Yuugi Mutou touched his cheek again and smiled widely. _"In that case, just Yuugi is fine, Hiroto-san." _

"I, uh, I can't, your Grace. Someone like me isn't-"

_"You take care of me more than you think of, Hiroto-san. We're, um, friends... Right?"_

The palace guard smiled. But then nodded. Oh, His Gra- _Yuugi _was just adorable. Hiroto was lucky.

Another smile was exchanged between them before Yuugi left with his horse in full speed.

Hiroto sighed, but a sudden noise of a very majestic rumble made chills shot up to his spine. The palace guard turned to see His Majesty's guardian spirit landing on the vast grass of the Tall Tower's courtyard. Hiroto fell to his knees as he trembled in fear and awe.

The blinding creature then transformed into the deigned sovereign of Xerx, the Pharaoh of their country, and Hiroto's _god_. His Majesty the Pharaoh: Atemu Xerxes, the only one allowed to have the name of their nation in his name.

Pharaoh Atemu looked similar to His Grace Yuugi only with sharper features. Ruby-red instead of amethyst, lightning bangs struck proudly instead of hanging limply on his forehead, and the tip of his hair was crimson instead of His Grace's violet. Pharaoh Atemu was also a little bit taller and has a much more regal and confident way of moving instead of His Grace's silent elegance.

Said god stood in front of Hiroto, looking calm and unreadable. "Rise, guard." The Pharaoh's voice almost sounded like Otogi in bed. Hiroto did as told. "My guardian spirit has informed me of your... _feat _with my most elusive benefactor," Feat...?

"Pardon, Majesty?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Pharaoh Atemu chuckled. "Oh, pardon me. I assume that our dear Yuugi has spoken- _ah_, share his mind with you?" Hiroto nodded dumbly.

"Oh, I see..." The Pharaoh smirked proudly. "Tell me, guard, which work station would you like to go? The Military? The Priesthood? Tell me, I shall make it happen so long as you tell me _how _to get the young one to open up to you."

* * *

Yami Sennen had learned the hard way to never let Akefia walk alone in the middle of the crowd in the middle of the stealth operation. He remembered when he visited the Lacusa town a few weeks ago when he and Marik were preparing to set the mayor's roof on fire. The mission needed stealth as the house was guarded.

Akefia had thought that entire thing was a joke since the guards were 'incompetent idiots', and had asked to go alone to town to purchase some fireworks to make the impact more worthwhile. Marik the Pyromania, oops, _Pyro Prince_, had been the first to agree with a bizarre psychotic smile Yami had learn to not ask. Even though he was reluctant, the Crazy Darkness eventually relented and gave the white-haired Thief King the money, asking him to not wreak havoc in the market because then everyone won't have time to rush to the mayor's house to admire the green fire Seto had generously asked them to test out.

Long story short, the entire town of Lacusa had shouted at mass wallet-disappearance in the market before running around in chaos because their roofs were on fire. Yami rolled his eyes as Marik cackled loudly. Apparently Diabound has a stroke of genius and asked Akefia in a friendly (_friendly? _Chaos had snorted. _Seems unlikely!_) competition against himself. How many wallets can he stole and how many fireworks can he set without being caught before Marik set the place on fire? The result had Diabound got Akefia some booze in the Realm Beyond and the thief couldn't wake up in the real world at all.

Because Diabound seemed to respect Chaos to some degree, walking with Yami would at least made the possibility of having something akin to tha-

"MY WALLET IS MISSING!"

Shit.

Yami didn't even need to look at his side to know that Akefia was gone already. The leader of the Servants of Chaos speeded up his horse to find the nearest dark alley and pick his comrade up. Maybe then Diabound would be so kind to make them invisible, or maybe Chaos, anyone was fine!

Yami tried to reach his guardian spirit, who was nowhere to be seen. Odd, Chaos usually liked being here in times like this. He must have something to do back in Realm Beyond then. Or maybe he had a sex dream with Chary. Yami didn't know.

When Akefia didn't appear in a few minutes, Yami narrowed his eyes. Was his calculation wrong? Or maybe... Akefia didn't need his assistance in this one. He needed to think. Where would Akefia go in this city...?

Damn. Yami could be so fucking stupid sometimes! This is the capital! Akefia had a home here with his lover, Ryou Faerin! Yami felt like an idiot, but then he mounted his horse again and went away from the alley as quietly as possible. What he didn't think of was-

"THERE HE IS! HE STOLE MY WALLET!"

Yami's eyes widened. Oh shit fuck dammit Akefia! Dammit Diabound! Now they stole while looking like him! As if he didn't have any crazy reputation already!

Yami raced his horse, but people seemed to threw many things to the road as an obstacle so he couldn't escape. Grunting, the Crazy Darkness dismounted from the horse and ran away.

Fuck, this wasn't how he expected his first day in the capital!

The royal guards were now shouting at him, thank god he wore the makeup Marik had left on his bag. So he shouldn't look too much like Yami Sennen...

Yami turned left to a very narrow alley, taking a shortcut the Faerin pub. Damn Akefia to all hells. He'll tell him on to Ryou if it's necessary! Or maybe to Ryou's best friend. Whoever is fine!

But then he collided chin first to a boy wearing a hood, making him groan indignantly. He muttered an apology along with string of curses. He was intent on leaving the boy alone and run to the Faerin pub, but then one of the guards chased him down the alley.

Thinking that they might question the boy if Yami left him alone, the Crazy Darkness brought the boy to his chest before jumping to an empty dumpster.

When the dumpster's lid closed, Yami's eyes adjusted to the darkness, a trait he got from Chaos. He found a pair of wide and unblinking amethyst staring at him. Although Yami couldn't see the boy's face, he could see some golden bangs not unlike his own framing the boy's pale, milky, and round face. He looked... somehow similar to Yami himself.

The boy looked completely shocked, but he was silent. He nodded to Yami once and showed him a smile. Somehow, Yami's _soul _vibrated slightly. The boy smelled like Seto and Noah somehow... was he an alchemist? Besides, what did that smile mean?

The amethyst eyes closed and Yami could hear the soldiers outside leaving. Did this boy just...?

He nodded and pointed upwards. Yami understood him and pushed himself, but before he could go out of the dumpster, a flood of memories overwhelmed him.

_The room was dark and cramped. But he found that he liked it that way. After all, he couldn't enjoy the view if the display case was too wide._

_The Dark Magician of Chaos smiled as he twirled his black staff in his hand. He spared a mocking glance to the nearby white-and-blue staff on the floor, discarded along with a pure white robes with blue rims at the end and a large hat. He sneered._

_The Lord of Shadow Land walked slowly to the middle of the room, where a certain magician was chained with her hands on top of her head with nothing on. She must be cold, but she was a magician, of course changing her temperature was an easy feat._

_"Yo, light one." Chaos greeted easily. _

_The Wordless Witch said nothing but looked at him with fear plastered across her face. The male magician sat on top of her thighs, making her flinch slightly. "You don't look happy, hikari. You should be a little happier that I'm here for you." Chaos caressed the light magician with his gloved hands. He started from her face, then down to her jaw, to her chest, and settling on her waist. He pulled her closer and nuzzled his face on the light's neck. _

_Chary always smelled like chamomile teas and marshmallows, she was so __**delicious**__. _

_The Wordless Witch shivered, but turned her head somewhere else, trying not to respond. Chaos clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers, making the room even more cramped. __**"Don't use the mystic box... please..." **__Chary's pleading voice touched his mind._

_Chaos chuckled. "That's a great idea, little one." The Dark Magician of Chaos muttered an incantation, trapping them inside the Mystic Box. The space for her to breath is now limited only to his smell. Oh, how he loved his light. So lovely... so innocent... so righteous._

_The Wordless Witch whimpered. That was the first sound Chaos had ever heard from his lighter half. He smirked and ran his tongue on the light's bare nape, leaving a slightly blue trails there. Chary gasped and her body tensed. She must be loving this..._

_"Stop... please, Chaos, Stop...!" The Wordless Witch uttered her first words. And it was that of his name... his soul tingled as the witch's body arched, but because the mystic box was too cramped, she leant closer to the Dark Magician of Chaos._

_The darker half grinned as he bit into the light magician's nape, leaving a purple hickey on her neck._

_"I won't ever stop, Chary. You're _mine_. Why should I stop?"_

When Yami returned to the reality, the boy underneath was already crying.

But _crying _was a wrong term, he guessed. The boy didn't make a sound and his face was red. Was he... was he enjoying this?

Yami's hand moved in a very rough movement, caressing the boy with his darkened nails. Yami licked his lips as he felt Chaos whispering in his ears. But Yami wasn't surprised when the name 'Chary' escaped his lips as he tried to undress the boy underneath him.

The amethyst-eyed boy trembled, but he still said nothing.

"Chary... love..." Yami, or Chaos, or maybe both of them- Yami couldn't tell anymore- whispered. "Chary... Chary... do you know how dark it has been without you? Come back to me, my light, come..." The boy underneath him let out a very small sound, but then his hand moved, touching Yami's face in a very gentle grasp.

_"Please let go of me..." _He can feel overwhelming fear from his mind. _"You're scaring her..." _Chaos didn't take over, but he used Yami's body to nuzzle tighter to the boy underneath them. "I don't want to, my pretty little one. If I let go, you will run away again." Yami was surprised to see the all-confident Chaos acting like this.

_"Even so... you're scaring her." _Yami was suddenly filled with impatience as he inserted his tongue to the boy's mouth. Yami felt so strongly for this person. Aah he got it. This person must be Chary. Chaos loved her so much, so it's natural that Yami too, would feel so strongly for the person who was her incarnation. For the first time ever, he and Chaos melded into one. Chaos for his twisted love to Chary, and Yami to this person. Who was his name again?

Suddenly, the person underneath him transformed into another person. Unlike the previous boy, this was a woman. The dumpster exploded and Yami too, transformed into the Dark Magician of Chaos.

But this time, he wasn't alone as he phased out in his astral form. He could see the hooded boy from earlier, trembling behind the all-white magician.

"Chary," Chaos called with a hint of... _something _in his voice. It wasn't love. It sounded too creepy and distorted. Chary stood silently and elegantly, but she was really... shaken. Yami wondered what Chaos had done to this girl...

"Have you been silent enough, my Wordless Witch?" Chaos licked his lips excitedly as the long black staff appeared out of nowhere. Chary hissed as a white-and-blue staff appeared on her hands.

_**"Swords of Revealing Light!" **_Chary's chant was so loud that the astral-Yami had to cover his ears. Swords of light fell from the sky, obscuring Chaos' way to the light magician. "You're so naive, hikari, _**Mystical Space Typhoon!" **_A tornado appeared and sucked all the swords. When it happened, astral-Yuugi felt pain on his chest.

_"Yuugi!" _Chary's voice chimed worriedly. Chaos laughed maniacally. "Chary... Chary... baby. As much as you hate it, I am your darkness as much as you are my light. So... I'm sure that your precious Yuugi over there will eventually yearn for my incarnation."

_"I won't let that happen! Atemu won't let it happen!" _

"Atemu? Oh, incarnation of Lord Horakhty," Chaos wondered to himself before cackling out loud. "Oh come on, Chary. You know that _nothing _breaks the bonds of light and darkness, not even the gods. You love me, Chary. Your soul _yearns _for me as much as my soul yearns yours. But sure, if you're going to be that way... let's play it your way this time." Chaos cackled as he went back to the Realm Beyond.

When Yami phased back in to his body, Chary had disappeared, although reluctantly. And unlike him, the boy was unconscious.

He was rather like Mokuba then. He also couldn't maintain his consciousness after transforming into his guardian spirit. Yami took a deep breath as he took the sleeping boy in his arms.

When the boy's hood fell off and they came in contact skin-to-skin, Yami felt like his body was on fire. He felt _bright _and _radiant_ and like he could just burst out in light. He loved the feeling. He felt powerful and unstoppable. It's like he could destroy the entire nation if he wanted to. As long as he was with this boy, he could do absolutely _everything_.

"Yuugi Mutou, eh? Nice to meet you, little one." He planted a kiss on top of the sleeping boy's lips.

* * *

Yuugi is His Grace because he was given the title by Atemu for serving as a military ace slash alchemist. Rebecca is Her Eminence because she comes from the holy monastery.

Mystic Box is a magic card combo of black magician, kind of like Magical silk hat, but it's a closer instead of the hat. Google it.

Chary and Chaos' relationship is a little bit difficult... so Yuugi and Yami would be a little difficult too. What Chaos said is true though, not even a god could break a bond between light and darkness, and of course Chary needs Chaos. But because of the way Chaos had treated her (confining her in the Tall Tower, tearing her apart from the Game Nomads which is her family, and so on so on) she didn't want to see it.

And Shadow Land is the Shadow Realm, it's like a town within the Realm Beyond and not another realm on itself.

Next time: We return to the Faerin pub.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dark Silence.**

Her Eminence High Priestess Rebecca was really a child at heart.

That was why out of her ceremonial robes, she acted like one. She smothered her cousin Ryuuji with affection, even when he didn't always like it, Rebecca always enjoy giving it. She also liked to tease the easily-flustered childhood-crush-turned-lover of Ryuuji, Hiroto Honda.

Other than those two, not many people knew her personally. Sure, as the granddaughter of the former Pope, Arthur Hawkins, many people were bound to know her. And her being an unnatural genius at chanting spells and opening portals to the Realm Beyond helped increase her fame as well.

She enjoyed being the High Priestess, the duties were fun. She got to see many parts of the Realm Beyond that nobody knew- _ah!_

Upon sighting an utterly familiar white-and-blue robe and spiky tricolored hair amongst her halls, Rebecca grinned, almost discarding her long staff on the floor. She shoved the staff to the wall and run to the tricolor-haired boy with a huge grin on her face.

_"Daaaarling~!" _She said happily as she ran up and hugged him from behind.

_"Ah-oomph!" _When he actually made a sound, Rebecca recoiled. God, there was no way that her darling would make a sound. Darling would just really accept her hugs, smiled at her, pat her head, and tell her that he had something to do (telepathically of course). But this person actually made a sound, so he must be...

"Your Eminence High Priestess Rebecca Hawkins, it's nice to see you." A vocal-cord that didn't sound unlike her darling's telepathic voice greeted her with a very different sort of tone that her Darling would use.

Rebecca shivered. If there was any person in the Holy Monastery that she didn't want to see, it was this person.

His Holiness the Pope, Heba Fraen.

The reason that Rebecca didn't really want to see him was simple. Heba Fraen wasn't your normal social guy. Well, that's a given since he was the Pope, but there was something about Heba that Rebecca never liked.

Immediately remembering her conduct, Rebecca bowed. "I apologize for my insolence, Your Holiness. I was not aware that it was you. I mistook you for someone else." Heba let out a hearty chuckle, making Rebecca flinch. "I know, Rebecca. Yuugi Mutou is a person of beauty, I certainly do not mind being mistaken for him."

Rebecca was tempted to say '_don't tell lies, Your Holiness_,' but she receded when the Pope tilted his head slightly. "I was not aware that Yuugi is going to come here. Will he come?" Rebecca frowned. "Not that I know of, Holiness." She said warily. There was a lot of buzzing in her ears, as if asking her to get away from this man in front of her. Rebecca then stepped away from the pleasant Pope, who looked somehow puzzled about her behavior.

_Go away, Rebecca. Go away. Leave. Run. Run._

Rebecca forced a smile on her face before bowing again. "I will see you later, Your Holiness." She said as she left, hoping that she won't ever see that face that looked so alike yet so different from her darling.

* * *

Heba watched as the Hawkins girl bowed at him and leave. He wanted to click his tongue or just plain sigh in happiness when the wretched girl took her stupid protective shield away from him. It really was a wonder how Mutou even deal with her...

A low ancient-sounding rumble filled Heba's ear. He chuckled to himself. "Quiet..." He drawled lazily to the creature in the back of his mind. _**"Heee... Heeebaaaaa..." **_It growled. _**"Grrrr... Gravity... Biiiiind." **_Heba snorted. "You're stating the obvious. Gravity Bind is the reason why members of the Hawkins family are untouched and why I wasn't the Pope earlier." The rumble turned into a seethe. Heba agreed.

"I hate them too," Heba grumbled in amusement. "But it won't be long until we rid this world of people like them, right? Damn Hawkins with their long Hikari-line..." Heba clicked his tongue in displeasure. "An entire family made of generations of Hikaris just _sickens _me. They're _disgusting_ and absolutely _revolting_." The ancient creature rumbled again.

"This world only needs one Hikari, right? And it needs to be one of the Fraens."

_**"Faaaaaerinnnn?" **_

"That works too. But definitely the Fraens. Once you and I are free from this stupid human restraints, we will make the world descend to a dark world of madness." Heba smiled happily, almost like a child. But to those who knew the true nature of the eldest Fraen child, they would see that he looked rather like a child who smiled in a twisted happiness after they killed a bug.

That was what the world in Heba's mind anyway. A bug.

_**"Hoo... Hoo... Hoooo...!"**_

"What is it?" Heba asked as the spirit turned excited. _**"Hoooora..." **_The spirit's voice grew malicious and full of vengeance. The young Pope nodded. _**"Hoooorakhty..." **_

"I know that you hate Horakhty. But I need to you shut up or we'll be found out."

When Heba turned around, he knew that he should open the window. After all, _he _had come here to the humble Holy Monastery. The Pope chuckled softly as the long red dragon perched on the fields like it had just descended from the heavens.

_"Your Holiness the Pope Heba Fraen..." _A calm, stoic, and yet somehow irate voice greeted Heba's mind. The youngest Pope in history nodded.

"Is there something I can help you with, Your Majesty the Pharaoh Atemu?" He asked with a childlike smile on his slightly darker aubergine eyes.

Heba could never use any words that were known to mankind to ever express the amount of loathe he feels for this person. But he smiled anyway.

* * *

Malik Ishtar was a culmination of pride.

He prided himself for being the member of the noble Ishtars, he prided himself for being one of the most powerful fire mage, and he prided himself for being friends with one Ryou Faerin.

Ryou's family are gone, all have dispersed to lead their own life. As a Secret Keeper, the Faerins were always happier to live by themselves, keeping the secrets of this world away from other people. It was a surprise that Ryou even lived in the capital when all the other members of the Faerin family usually left the city by the time they reach adulthood.

He loved Ryou really. The guy was nothing but a pile of goodness dumped into one slender body. Sure, Ryou could be frightening and manipulating if he wants to, but the guy didn't usually do that so Malik was all good.

Malik also knew that he was a friend of their silent Ace, something that the youngest Ishtar was usually curious of. Ryou had once said that he could introduce them if he wanted, but Malik recoiled almost immediately. He was too unsure, too full of self doubt, and -dare he say it- _shy _to even look at the silent alchemist, their national treasure.

But when a tricolor-haired man that was so alike and yet so different with the infamous Yuugi Mutou came barging into the shop, Malik was stunned into silence.

He didn't even care when the weird lunatic who had asked Malik to marry him was now hugging him from his behind. His arms rested on Malik's chest as he sniffed the Ishtar's neck.

"Yami, you're not telling me that he is..."

The man addressed as 'Yami' gave Ryou a slight smirk on his face before returning his utterly familiar crimson eyes to the sleeping childlike boy in front of him. "Then I'm not going to tell you, Ryou. He is my Hikari." The man who looked like the Pharaoh said as he planted a light, chaste kiss on the alchemist's hair. Malik growled as the crimson-eyed man placed their ace in a sofa and caressed his cheek with his index finger.

"No!" Malik whirled from the pervert's hold and casted a fire spell on Yami's direction. "Malik!" Ryou gasped as he ran to his fiery friend, who was now standing protectively in front of the sofa. "I have no idea why these people are in your house, Ryou, but I'm not letting them touch our national treasure!" Malik casted a protective glance to the boy he'd seen thousands of times, but never really talk to. He could remember the elusive magician smiling at the squirrels in the palace garden, or when he wordlessly help a maid who scattered the laundry, or when he transformed into a very serene and beautiful Silent Magician...

Malik made up his mind that he was going to protect this boy.

A sound of whistle made its way to Yami's side in the form of a freak who looked just like him. Malik snapped his finger, making a small fire swirl midair. "You're really one badass sexy sun god..." The pervert said with awe reflected on his dark lavender eyes. "I wonder if _you _are my Hikari. It'd be so... _interesting _if you are!" He burst into a maniacal laughter.

Malik seethed. "Look, freak pervert, I don't do fuckers like you. I don't kmow about this Hikari thing you're talking about and I frankly don't care. But you're not harming my friends."

Instead of backing down, the freak grinned maniacally. "Oh god... You don't hear how freakishly sexy you sound right now, sun god. I'm Marik Samael." He said while licking his lips. "And you're also a fire mage! You're totally made for me."

"Shut up!" Malik said as he angrily threw a ball of fire at the man named Marik.

"Hmph, just what can someone without a guardian spirit like you _can doooo?!" _The man who looked like him then transformed into Masked Beast Des Guardius, keeper of the graveyard in the Shadow Land.

Malik gasped. He never expected to see one of the monsters Ryou had vividly described to him as one of Marianette's comrades as the dweller of the graveyard. Malik shivered, but then he heard a voice desperately urging him.

_"Fira! Do something before our master dies!"_

_"B-but, but... the enemy is Maska!"_

_**"I don't fucking care if he's your Yami! PROTECT OUR MASTER NOW!"**_

Malik clutched his head in pain as he felt his entire body burned from the inside. Malik then saw only red before he got blasted into a place of pure white.

The youngest Ishtar blinked a few times. Where was he? One minute he was at Ryou's and now... he was already here; in a very white place. He looked around, trying to find Ryou. Or Marianette, the only guardian spirit he was actually acquainted with.

But then he heard a slow and breathy rumble and a sound of laughter. Curious, Malik followed the source of the voice.

Malik certainly didn't recognize the dragon who was lying by the pure-white flower meadow, but he recognized to people who sat on top of the dragon, smiling.

"Ah, Lord Ishtar! Is this your first time in the Realm Beyond? Welcome to the Game Nomads' Domino meadow!" Their silent ace, Yuugi Mutou, smiled happily at him as he gestured Malik to come forward.

"Your Grace... Yuugi Mutou...?" He asked. For all he knew, this person could be the _talking _counterpart of Mutou, namely His Holiness Heba Fraen, but he recognized the amethyst... he couldn't be wrong.

"Sit down, Lord Ishtar." The amethyst-eyed boy said pleasantly. "We're just comforting Chary here. She was just crying because of a very unpleasant encounter." Malik hesitantly climbed up the red spots all over the dragon's body. Fortunately, the dragon did not wake.

"Isn't she... um, you?" His Grace nodded. "She's me, yes. But here in the Realm Beyond, everything is possible. And this is a bizarre coincidence..." His Grace scratched his chin, as if he was thinking hard. "The members of the Burn Nomads are here for a visit. It's a shame that Marianette couldn't come, but Fira disappeared earlier, probably for her incarnation- _ah!_"

"_You _are Fira's incarnation, aren't you?" Malik was confused. But there was another burn in his body that he couldn't explain.

"Yes you are! Oh my God! I've finally seen all three Hikaris that Chary knew the incarnations of! This is awesome! Just call me Yuugi, no need for formalities!" He beamed excitedly as he shook Malik's hand.

But when Malik felt that the fire in his body were going on to Yuugi's, he immediately recoiled.

"It's okay," the Ace smiled. "I should probably wake up soon. Chary's still sleeping so I shouldn't disturb her."

Suddenly, a portal opened just next to the alchemist, making Malik gasp at the wind that smelled like Ryou's pub. "Are you coming? Even when Fira is there, you should be there in astral form, you know?"

Malik felt confused, but he came anyways.

* * *

**Soundtrack: Voices -Niira Etsuko **(doesn't really match the chapter, but I listen to it while writing)

1 - So Heba is introduced! What do you guys think of him? Who do you think is his guardian spirit?

2 - Burn Nomads are obviously Burn Deck, Malik's Nomads. Fira (Volcanic Queen) is Malik's incarnation and she is the leader of the Burn Nomads.

You guys must be confused at Malik's part. It's to be expected because Malik didn't know anything...


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dark Silence.**

"Come, come, sweet Maria. Do not cry... Mother is here..."

A lone figure sat on top of a very haunted-looking mansion. She cradled an eerily broken doll, petting its porcelain skin carefully with a gentleness that befitted only a mother. Her blue skin stood out starkly atop of the smashed doll's porcelain cream.

The ghosts and dwellers around her shifted at the display of affection, as if absorbing it to themselves because only several of them can ever feel the love that their deigned Mother bestow. Headless Knight looked up to the roof, basking his hollow body with Mother's affection.

The entire Occult Nomads were restless since their precious Ryou hadn't come for the day. Marianette was no exception to this restlessness, which was why the reason she had been cradling her sweet Maria in a futile attempt to soothe her worry. No matter how busy Ryou was in the human realm, the boy (she herself, although she found it really odd) always had time for them. Marianette was beginning to worry.

Sadly, she didn't have Diabound to comfort her right now. Usually, if Marianette was upset, Diabound would come in stealthily, give her silent comfort, and then disappear like he was never there. Diabound was truly the Unseen Emperor of the Shadow Land... and he was _her _Yami.

Unlike Chary and Chaos, who were in a very difficult relationship due to Chary's sheer denseness and Chaos' impatience, Marianette and Diabound took their time with each other. They both met when Diabound was visiting Maska the Executioner's underground palace, which entrance was located right behind Marianette's Nomads' main dwelling; the Necrofear Mansion.

It was magical, if she might say.

The Mother was just sitting atop of one lonesome gravestone that belongs to a wandering mortal when she saw Maria's glass eyes moved and stopped to stare at nothingness.

Marianette's gaze immediately followed her child's own, piercing at the silence surrounding her graveyard with her sheer blue gaze. Spirits all around the graveyard began to swirl as Maria let out a low cackle that only Marianette can hear. Her child, Maria, was a manifestation of the dolls that children had threw out the moment they've outgrown it. So full of anger, despair, and confusion. Maria was twisted, and she was rarely ever there, but if she was here then...

Marianette's electric blue eyes sent the entire malicious spirits dwelling in her domain to attack the single spot that Maria had cackled at. She heard nothing, but her spirits were thrown away by a man-like snake... a man with snake tail...

He was huge, probably twice bigger than Marianette, but she didn't look intimidated. Instead, curiosity flared within her body, a feeling that she'd never experienced before. Like her good friends Chary and Fira, she always felt the sheer _emptiness _and _hollowness_ from her soul. But the moment she saw the greenish gray snake... something in her soul tingles.

"I didn't know that dwellers of Shadow Land borders can see me." The man said, looking pissed although classy at the same time. Marianette scowled. She knew that so many dwellers of the inner Shadow Land hated her Nomads for staying at the border of the Bright Land. But she didn't care. She was a Hikari regardless of her look and attributes, of course she would feel somehow comfortable in the borders.

Marianette laughed good-naturedly as she cradled the now-unmoving Maria. "I can't. But this child can." The Unseen Emperor slithered near her, easily dispelling the spirits that were latching to him. Marianette was cautious, but part of her had wanted to know just what was it about this person that made her soul feel so... _tingly_.

"May I know her name?" He was such a gentleman. Marianette never knew this.

"Maria." She answered stiffly, feeling her heart warming up, something that it never did. She's a _fiend_. There's no way that her body was warm.

The Unseen Emperor then held out his hand like a gentleman to her. "I am Diabound. I apologize for intruding your area, but I need to find someone and I was told that I could find him here." She narrowed her eyes. This man didn't scorn her? After all, despite being a fiend, she was a Hikari. Surely it must be seen as a weakness by the dwellers of the Inner Shadow Land?

But then Marianette cradled Maria with one arm and took his hand. "My name is Marianette..." And suddenly, it just happened.

She felt so _whole _and _complete _and _happy_. All three were adjectives she never used for herself. For the first time in her existence, Marianette _dropped _Maria as the man-snake lifted her off her feet to kiss her.

That was how she found her Yami, her darkness, her _love_.

But back to Ryou. Her incarnation was such a sweet mortal that she sometimes felt uneasy whenever she relished the fact. But the mortal was just so kind and benevolent that Marianette just... fell naturally to her maternal instinct. If Chary adored her incarnation like how a servant would her master, Marianette adored Ryou like he was a son she could never had.

Suddenly, she could feel her soul tingling. It usually happened in two occasions, one of them would be when Diabound is near or when Ryou was calling out to her. Hesitant, Marianette silenced everyone in the graveyard as she stood up, looking towards the ever-cloudy sky in her home.

"Marianette! Marianette!" Ryou called, obviously panicking. But he was nowhere to be seen. Ryou was still in the real world.

"Yes, my dear mortal?" She asked, basking in the purity she that was her own, and yet so different. "Please come here! I don't know what's happening anymore, _oh my Ra!" _Marianette grew alarmed. "I understand, sweet mortal. Please wait for me." She closed her eyes tightly, and when she opened her eyes, she wished she never did.

The leader of the Burn Nomads was Volcanic Queen, or Fira, as she stubbornly insist to anyone who knew her. She was fiery, headstrong, and hopelessly in lust with her Yami.

Yes, she said it right. Marianette was sure that Fira loved Maska, but she didn't fall in love like Marianette and Diabound, she fell in lust first.

It was disturbing to see the first time. Maska was a very distorted creature. He was a fiend like her, but... _different_. His feet were humongous, his claws were humongous, and he had three faces and all of them were covered in disturbing masks. Now imagine that sort of creature engaging in a sexual moves with a full-fledged metallic dragon who would spontaneously combust whenever she felt compelled to.

Fira's four feet tail was wrapped at Maska's torso and they were both licking each other. Marianette was glad that she was a fiend, and therefore had nothing to threw up, if she was a spellcaster like Chary or Chaos, she must've barfed all her insides out.

_Oh my God, oh my God, do something Marianette! _

She could hear Ryou's internal pleading in her head as if it was a choir. Marianette took a deep breath and align herself with Ryou's soul, transforming into the mortal.

She could feel Ryou's spirit phasing out in his astral form just next to her, trembling like a traumatized child after watching a crazy porn movie.

"Worry not, Ryou," she said as she cradled Maria, who looked all to happy to help her plan. "I shall stop this crazy charade." She held Maria up and the doll started to cackle in a high-pitched noise. Both Maska and Fira stopped and flailed miserably because they both didn't have ears to cover.

When Maria's cackle stopped, Marianette knew that her daughter had possessed one of the spirits. But then Fira balked away from her Yami and turned back into her incarnation, Ryou's best friend.

"What the hell was all that?!" Malik Ishtar said, almost trembling. Marianette sighed and looked up to Maska, who clicked his tongue and gradually turned back into Marik Samael.

Marianette stayed to see what will happen between the two newly found Yami and Hikari pair, interested at what she would see.

"You know, that wasn't pretty bad." Marik Samael was the first one to start. He crouched down in front of Malik, who was still sitting. "I always know that my Hikari would be a bombshell, but I sure damn not expect that it'll be as sexy as a freaking sun god."

Malik Ishtar looked up to the stranger he was supposed to hate, but Marianette could somehow feel lust dripping off from the boy's soul like it was a faucet. Fira must've been the influence. And since Malik wasn't trained with sharing the core of both himself and Fira's, he jumped to the servant of chaos and made out with him like his life depended on it.

Marianette stifled a laughter before looking back to the sofa. It had been such a long time since she saw Chary, maybe she should stay a little longer and have a chat with the silent light.

But when she turned around, neither the Wordless Witch or her incarnation was there. Disappointed, Marianette gently phase out from Ryou's body, letting her sweet mortal regain control and freak over the now stripped-to-underwear Malik Ishtar.

* * *

"Make it snappy, y'all!"

Jounouchi Katsuya, or Captain Jou as addressed, was always grumpy in the days of inspections. Why? Because he never really saw the point of inspecting every alchemist's library in the nation. They're alchemists, they make contract with devils before they eat breakfast every day and there shouldn't be any need to mess around with those people.

He didn't really understand why the Pope ordered his unit to inspect Kaiba mansion. The current head of the family, the _oh so famous _Seto Kaiba, was the second craziest person after Yuugi Mutou. He never showed up in royal conferences and shut himself within his library (or Satan's Dwell as dubbed by one of his subordinates), never coming out from the sacred hellhole of Mephisto Pheles.

Jou shuddered when he remembered the name of the famous devil. Rumors said that only Yuugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba had ever seen the great demon. Or worse. Maybe they've seen the evil god Zorc.

"Nyeh..." He shuddered out loud this time as he imagined a certain beautiful, meek, and silent little magician chanting mantras that might awaken the god that once trampled all over Xerx nation. If it weren't for the Pharaoh's guardian spirit, their nation would have perished all those years ago...

"You're thinking of His Grace Yuugi summoning Zorc, aren't you?" His long time best friend, Hiroto Honda plopped down on the chair next to his. Jou always had this tendency to just let his subordinate raid the alchemist's library, give him reports, and then return to the Monastery to give report to His Holiness before going back home to the military wing in the palace.

"C'mon Honda, ya should see the way he never speaks! It freaks me out."

His brunet best friend scowled. Jou knew that his friend worked as the gatekeeper in the Tall Tower for a few years before transferring back to his unit. When he got back to the troop who welcomed him home, Honda already had this twisted view regarding their creepy silent Ace. He told them that His Grace Mutou was really a gentle and loving individual. What a load of bullcrap.

Jou had seen him in the battlefield. The young alchemist was always the smallest of them all, but he was always in front. And when Jou and his troops raced through the field with their horses, he could hear roars of dragon, silent prayers, huge toy-like fortress and when they finally reached the front line, the small alchemist was already covered in blood of their enemies, smiling like a child after playing with toys. It was creepy.

"He could say things telepathically you know. I guess that's the reason why Rebecca loves him so much."

"Heh! The day Her Eminence actually has a boyfriend would be the day I eat my sock! She's the freakin' High Priestess, after all." Jou dismissed his delusional friend with a wave of his hand. He took the canned coffee resting idly in front of him and finished it with a gulp.

"Uh-oh, trouble's coming. Good luck cap'n!" When Honda hastily left the tent he was currently lounging in, Jou perked up from his coffee, wondering what caused his rash friend to flee.

And true to all gods, it was the freak of the Kaiba, Seto.

The blue-eyed man walked regally to Jou's tent, nearly knocking it over. Jou seethed in displease, but the brunet didn't seem to care.

"Pray tell, mutt. What authority do you have to just _barge in _to someone else's library and _tear it open_?"

Mutt? This little-

"I'm not a freakin' mutt, Kaiba! Now get the hell out of my tent!" Jou was always angry when dealing with this guy. He hated him. Seto Kaiba was a rich boy, born with everything he'd ever wanted. He was cruel, arrogant, and really strong-headed. It didn't really help matters when he looked like Jou's lifetime crush, High Priest Seth.

The guy had a nerve to _smirk _in front of him. "Can't handle a few insults you _mongrel_? I won't get out until you retract your sorry excuse for a militant from _my _library." His cold voice had an edge of possessiveness that made Jou shiver. It always reminded him of High Priest Seth's voice whenever he talked about his guardian spirit.

"Kaiba, I'm warning ya... Ya don't want to make me angry." Jou didn't really understand the short fuse he had whenever this guy looked at him. He hated it so _freakin' much _whenever those piercing azure eyes looked at him with an intensity that a certain cobalt never do. His rage boiled whenever he was reminded of what he could never have.

He also didn't want his deepest secret to be out in the open. The secret that he, a lowly civilian-born militant, actually has a guardian spirit that was exclusive only for Pharaoh and his court...

"Try me, _dog_."

Suddenly, Jou's vision turned red and he screamed out loud. The tent was suddenly larger, darker, and much more... vast. He was here again. In the place where he came in his dreams...

... in the Realm Beyond.

But even when the look of surprise was etched on the azure-eyed alchemist, Jou never expected to see the reclusive alchemist transform into a huge dragon with blue scales and red manes roaring out to his red-eyed black dragon.

Jou trembled, mostly in fear. But then instead of attacking one another, the two dragons stared at one another in pure surprise.

"I never think of the day I would see the little egg I saw being carried away roaring out at me like a mighty dragon... It has been a long time, Shiraz." Kaiba, _no_, the dragon rumbled with amusement, making Jou confused at his words.

But then Jou himself felt even more confused when _he _replied. "It has, Emperor of the Dragons." He rumbled with respect to the blue-scaled dragon.

"You have grown into a splendid Light. But... whose light are you? May I inquire that?"

When the dragon mentioned the world 'Light', Jou's heart sunk. He didn't know why though. But he can feel confusion and insecurity from within himself.

"I see that you still don't know. It won't be such a bad idea to claim you as my own, don't you think?"

When the dragon stomped closer, Jou felt like disappearing. He could hear a very faint noise inside his head along with feelings of insecurity and fright that weren't his own.

_Scared... Who am I...? Whose Hikari am I...?_

As the blue-scaled dragon drew closer to him, a burst of white lightning shot through the dark surroundings, revealing a very majestic white-scaled and blue-eyed dragon.

"Get away from my mate, Czar!"

It sounded like a woman's voice, but it was layered with a voice that Jou can't ever miss...

High Priest Seth was here for him.

* * *

**Soundtrack: Black Liliana ~Melaconlia~**

1 - Maria is the doll that Dark Necrofear carry. You know, the one with Spirit Burn ability. Here, she is the manifestation of dolls that are forgotten by the kids who outgrew them, tossing them away without any sort of remorse.

2 - Further explanations about the guardian spirits:

Marianette (**Dark Necrofear**) is a guardian spirit who lives in the Realm Beyond. Ryou being her incarnation means he is a human who shared the same core as her soul. So Marianette is Ryou, but at the same time, she isn't. Because the two of them has been familiar with each other since Ryou is young, Marianette made sure that she never taint Ryou's part of the soul with her own.

In Fira (**Volcanic Queen)** and Malik's case, Fira never deal with Malik because Malik never wanted to deal with her. But Fira adored Malik as well because of his nobility and fiery persona. She was so madly in lust with Maska (**Masked Beast Des Guardius)** and she never had any training with keeping her own soul without tainting Malik's, so Malik acted upon the lust Fira has within their shared soul. While Marik and Maska just didn't care about it, they both wanted their Hikari after all.

And in the last part, Kaiba's guardian spirit is **Chaos Emperor Dragon (named Czar)**, the futuristic dragon (Y-Dragon Head) mentioned in the second chapter is a part of his Nomads. Jou's guardian spirit is **Red Eyes Black Dragon (named Shiraz) **and Seth's guardian spirit is **Blue Eyes White Dragon (named Kisara)**. I'm still not sure which one should be Jou's Yami... would you rather have Puppyshipping or Revertshipping?

Hmm what else? Remind me if I miss anything :)

Next time: Heba greets Yuugi in the Holy Monastery. Bakura meets with another member of the Faerin and Chaos meets with the incarnation of Lord Horakhty.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dark Silence.**

This had to be unreal.

No. No. No. Please no... not here. Please not here.

A shiver ran through the Wordless Witch as she examined her surroundings. Gone were the vast meadow of Domino, gone were the tents and camps of her home, it was all replaced with a dark, moldy, and barely lit room.

An unforgiving cold breeze caressed her naked body mercilessly. Chary closed her eyes, she couldn't bear seeing the purple blotches all around her body. She was scared. Why? Why was she here?! Shee ven stopped visiting Marianette in fear of stepping her foot in the Shadow Land, she never wanted to leave the Bright Land anymore. But why... _how _could she wake up _here?!_

"N-no..." She whispered miserably. "Y-Yuugi... Rec... anyone..." She pleaded.

But no matter how she prayed, help never came. Not for her. Never for her...

Tears made their way in her eyes, leaking like a broken faucet. Normally, she wouldn't let this happen. But... but...

The emptiness was just unbearable. She felt so hollow and empty and sad. And the only way for it to be quenched is...

"Good evening, my light one." Chary's head perked up, seeing her... _Yami _walking towards her in all his leather-filled glory. She shivered. Even after all of this _shame _and anger he had inflicted on her... her soul still felt like it was going to soar from happiness whenever she saw him.

"C-Chaos." She stuttered in a fail attempt to sound malicious, but neither of them missed the bizarre relief in her voice.

Chaos put on a wicked grin on his face as he crouched down and cup her chin with roughness that she'd never felt in the Bright Land. The witch shivered, trying to escape from the Dark Magician's ensnaring blackish crimson eyes. "Do you know how adorable you sound when you speak my name, love?" Chary would have felt happy for those words if it weren't for the fact that Chaos magically summon a collar in his hands.

"Now, now, escaping is futile, okay?" He grinned sickeningly as he fastened the collar on Chary's neck. She could feel shadow invading her every being as she cried harder. A Hikari should never be exposed to so much darkness and impurity...!

"You'll never escape, Chary. You're _mine_. Mine to see, mine to love, mine to hurt. All mine... my _pretty little Hikari_."

Chary screamed.

* * *

"Chary! Chary!" Watapon cried as the leader of their nomads screamed in her sleep. Watapon was startled, and because she was startled, Marshmellon too, stir right beside her.

Gandora rumbled, clearly in a bad mood because his sleep was disturbed. All three of them were sleeping on top of the sleeping dragon because Yuugi asked them to keep Chary company as he went to the human realm. Watapon whimpered as Chary thrashed and sweat in her sleep.

"Marshal I'm scared!" Watapon curled closer to Marshmellon, who trembled. "I-It's okay, Wapon... It's gonna be okay..." He said hesitantly as he cowered in fear.

"REEEEC!" Marshmellon cried, making a certain swordsman ran from across the camp to the meadow.

Verecund nodded to Gandora, asking for his permission. The dragon growled in approval, maybe he too, worry about Chary's wellbeing. Rec jumped to Chary's side and shook his sister awake.

_"Wake up, Chary. You're worrying the little ones and Gandora." _Rec chimed telepathically. The others doubted that his silence could do anything, but Chary woke up almost immediately and hugged Rec for comfort.

"Rec... Rec... it happened again... I was in the Tall Tower again... Help me, Rec. Help me..." Chary whimpered, too shaken up for a proper telepathic conversation. Rec frowned.

For a member of the Wordless Ones to even forget to be wordless...

Poor Chary.

* * *

"For the last time, _Majesty_, I can't do anything for you. Please leave, I'm expecting someone." Heba was fighting the creature in the back of his mind with a smile on his face. His head was beginning to kill him, and he was _not _going to shame the Fraen family just because of a mere outburst to the sovereign of their nation.

As if the Fraen wasn't crazy enough anyway.

"Fraen, _your Pharaoh _is in need of your assistance." The bratty Pharaoh insisted for the umpteenth of time.

_**Hooorakhtyyyy!**_

"I know that. What is it that you need, Pharaoh? Future-seeing? Hawkins can do that for you. What could a member of the madman Fraen possibly do for you?" Heba gritted his teeth. The word 'light, light, light, light' chanting crazily inside his mind.

The brat- ehem, _Pharaoh _then stopped. As dark aubergine met with crimson, the Pharaoh nodded. "I want Yuugi Mutou to open himself to me. His silence is driving me crazy."

What in the name of Mephisto Pheles was this farce?!

Heba had to bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. A wild smile spread on his face as he moved his tiny hand to cup the Pharaoh's darker chin with his slender fingers. He could feel the Pharaoh's heartbeat quicken, Heba smiled a devious smile.

"Are you jealous...?"

The effects of his word was spontaneous. The Pharaoh's cheeks were tinted with red. Heba knew that Mutou rarely talked to anyone, so the Pharaoh must've seen him touching someone else's face and converse telepathically. The Pope had wanted to laugh at the Pharaoh's unexpected innocence. Jealousy was such a beautiful feeling to witness.

The Pope smiled as the Pharaoh gave his silence, knowing that if the older boy talked, he would splutter his words instead of weaving it regally like he was supposed to.

How cute.

Heba then pulled the chin closer to his face, basking in the light that was missing from his own soul. The creature in the back of his mind roared, but Heba paid it no heed. "I will show you how to make him open up to you, Pharaoh..." An impossible feat. Mutou will never open up to anybody... _unless Heba ordered him to._

The Pope landed a chaste kiss on the Pharaoh's cinnamon-flavored lips. Deciding that he liked the flavor, Heba explored for more, deepening their kiss. The Pharaoh was confused as he tried to experiment with his tongue. "Fraen, I-"

"Hush, Majesty." Heba silenced the protesting Pharaoh with an enchanting smile and another kiss. Heba could get used to it. Keeping his purity as the Pope was a total bullcrap, after all.

The two highest ranking people in the Xerx nation looked at each other, one with confusion and another one with bizarre contentment. "Shall I teach you more lessons, Pharaoh? If there is something you need to face a _person _like Mutou, you would need lots of _combustive _affection." A devilish smirk that won't suit Mutou fitted perfectly on Heba, even when they looked almost identical save for their skin tone and eye color. "And I can teach you that."

"I know perfectly well how to woo." The Pharaoh answered stiffly, but Heba could hear his heart thumping so wildly within Atemu's heart. So _Heba _made his heart flutter? That was a highly usable asset.

"I know you do, but..." Heba pulled away from the Pharaoh, keeping the respectable distant he was supposed to keep. The young Pope could see the Pharaoh's reluctance in letting him go, although unconsciously. "But can you do it in front of someone of Mutou's caliber? Someone so silent, pure, and untainted?"

Heba was the Pope. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else purer than he was. But he wasn't a normal Pope. He was a _Fraen _Pope.

A sound of low rumble was made and Heba could feel a very slight change of magic current in the air. He immediately turned back to the Pharaoh, who still looked strangely unconvinced.

"I shall be frequenting your chamber starting from tonight, Majesty." Atemu's crimson gaze was slightly ablaze from Heba's comment. He then mumbled a firm 'we shall see' before disappearing to do a shadow travel.

When the Pharaoh was gone, Heba turned around to see an amethyst-eyed boy who looked almost identical with him standing meekly behind one of the pillars of the Holy Monastery.

"Come here, _Game_." Heba cooed, earning a pleasant-sounding purr from his pet.

* * *

"Stupid Majesty. Why am I so freaking nice anyway? I should have returned to the pub and not concern myself with searching that guy..." Akefia Bakura grumbled testily to himself, remembering that he was the one who had disguised as Yami during one of his fiasco. Maybe he needed to bust Yami out of jail if it's necessary.

He didn't want to return to the pub yet because if Ryou knew what happened, his hikari would probably be angry and banish him to the sofa realm. He hated the sofa. It was cold and cramped, the two things that Chaos (dunno about Yami though) seemed to like. He and Diabound preferred freedom. Dark, dingy, and spooky freedom like those fancy tombs the royals loved to make.

Well, time to find Yami and get his ass back to the pub before Marik set the place on fire. Speaking of which, he found it odd that he hadn't smelled any smoke yet from the general direction of the pub. What was the Pyro Maniac doing if he wasn't burning things?

Akefia rolled his eyes. Maybe Diabound had rubbed off on him. Apparently, Diabound, Chaos, and Maska had been friends even way before Akefia met Yami and Marik. He used to be so apathetic, and now... it was like he'd become the oldest brother of three.

Yami could be headstrong and unbearable. He was the leader, yeah, but at times Chaos' rashness and arrogance could get a better hold of him and led them all into trouble. And don't get him started on Marik, because he and Maska were just like two peas in a pod. Crazy, selfish, and _psychotic_.

Suddenly, the air of the capital shifted into something much colder than what Akefia was used to. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Diabound if this isn't important, I swear I'll-"

"Excuse me,"

Whoa. That was new.

He hardly ever see humans travelling in the shadows. Diabound once told him that it was possible for people who had a guardian spirit, but he never actually saw people other than him, Yami, Marik, and Kaiba did it.

Akefia turned to see the person who called out to him, only to find a hooded girl with snow white hair peeking out to him through her hood. "Yeah?" He asked gruffly, apprehensive as usual. He didn't like strangers. They reminded him of his dark days when he was living alone in the Eluna village.

The girl stared to him with soft brown eyes that reminded him so much of...

"Are you a member of the Fraen family...?"

Unable to contain his curiosity, Akefia yanked the girl's hood and was as surprised as the girl was.

Snow white hair, although not as spiky as his own, it was still the same. Soft brown eyes full of doubt and uncertainty, but still held so much determination. He knew this person... the only difference was the different gender. And the way his soul didn't tingle when he saw her.

"Who are you?!" Akefia demanded. There shouldn't be _anyone _who looked like this! Is she an imposter?! Was this some sort of sick joke played by gods to annoy him? There was no way that Ryou could ever be in the inner part of the Shadow Lands!

"Sorry..." The girl apologized as she averted her eyes away from him. "M-My name is Amane... Amane Faerin."

_I have a sister... she was really dear to me, but she too, can't escape from the curse of the Faerins. Her name is Amane... Amane Faerin._

Akefia's eyes widened. Ryou said that this girl was cursed by the curse of the Faerins. So why was she here in the Shadow Land? Why was she looking for a member of the Fraen family? And as far as Akefia knew, there was only one person left in the Fraen family, wasn't there?

His senses were tingling. As if a storm was about to come his way... in a form of the girl who looked so much like his dear Hikari.

* * *

Chaos leaned on the windowsill of the Tall Tower, his beloved home.

He looked around the place he loved so much. His home was a humble place, a tower so tall that he could see all sorts of creatures and places here in the Shadow Land.

When his eyes travelled to the graveyard, his mind instantly wandered to the first day he felt like his life have a true meaning, and not just wreaking havocs and scare mortals. The first day he smiled genuinely and the first day Shinato told him that he was being a good ruler...

It all happened when Diabound came to this very tower with a smile that was so unlike him. Chaos, of course, was curious. Diabound was always strangely happy whenever he got back from Maska's palace, but never like _this_.

"What's up with the smile, Diabound? That's just sickening." Chaos said as the Unseen Emperor sat on the sofa. "You know the naggy feel you always have in your chest? Like the one that make you feel compelled to just kill everything?" Chaos looked at his long time friend with an icy glare. But then he smirked.

"Sure I know that. It's because of that urge that I'm the strongest spellcaster here in the Shadow Realm."

He was sure that Diabound will rebound with some sort of insult, but he didn't. "I got rid of it." Diabound said with a smirk. Chaos' eyes widened. That's impossible. Even Lord Zorc himself had once said that it's impossible for a creature of darkness like them to be rid of their killing instinct. Chaos was always so impatient because of that feeling that something was out to get him. But...

"Did you?" Chaos asked. "I did. In fact, I'm going to meet the reason why I lost it tomorrow. Do you want to come?" This was an offer that Chaos never regretted coming to.

Diabound took him to the graveyard in the borders of the Bright Lands. Chaos felt revolted to even step in these lands, even when fiends were greeting him all around, this place was still... _radiant_.

"Diabound!" A very graceful spirit with electric blue skin walked serenely towards them, but she sounded cheerful. Chaos looked at her and somehow, she reminded him of Diabound although she was completely different than him.

Chaos felt a pang of envy when he saw the couple kiss each other. It was weird to see, but it was so heartwarming...

Blegh. How could the Lord of the Shadow Land feel that way?!

But then, he heard it. A voice that was so... beautiful. Filled with light, kindness, and a shy courage. At first, Chaos felt like he was going to vomit. He never wanted for his killing urge to disappear! No, he didn't want to!

_"Marianette! Don't leave me alone in a place like this!" _

Chaos perked as another spellcaster of _pure white _decided to join them. She has white hair and beautifully colored blue eyes. He even wondered if that was how the sky looked out there in the Bright Lands...

His soul vibrated as colors he'd never seen before came flowing out of the meek-looking spellcaster. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated and his soul... _tingles_.

The naggy feel urging him to kill disappeared, no, it didn't disappear. It was _replaced_. He didn't want to kill everyone else anymore. All he wanted... was to have this spellcaster by his side...

"Oh, I guess introduction is in order." Marianette said as she went to her silent friend. "This girl is Chary. She's my friend who's coming for a visit. She usually resides in the Domino meadow in the Bright Lands, so she didn't really venture out here so much." Diabound shook her hand respectfully.

"This is Chaos, he's been my best friend for a long time." Diabound introduced them, and Chaos wasted no time to grab her warm hands and kissed it in a suave manner.

"I am Chaos, Lord of the Shadow Lands..." He felt _powerful_. He felt like the entire world was his for the taking. He felt as if he'd been a weakling all these time and he'd never felt the true strength before. All because he'd been living his life without this girl...

The white spellcaster averted her blue gaze away from him. "I-I'm... Chary the Wordless Witch..." She was shy... and meek and weak. How was he supposed to be powerful if his... other was this weak?

"I will protect you, my Wordless Witch..." She was his Hikari. And before, he would have think that it was revolting to have a Hikari, but now he understood it perfectly. He understood why Maska would give up so much for Fira, or why Diabound came home with a bizarre smile on his face.

Ever since that day, Chaos felt anxious all the time. He knew that Chary would be safe out there in the Bright Lands, but he couldn't stop the tugging feeling in the back of his mind. _Take her. Claim her. Get her. _And one day, it was all too much and he...

Chaos shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts. It didn't matter now. He finally found her again after all this time. His _Hikari_...

He looked down to the ground and found a very familiar tricolor hair walking leisurely. Chaos narrowed his eyes. What was Yami doing here? Why didn't he call for him like he usually did?

Chaos jumped down from the tall tower and landed perfectly in front of his incarnation. "Yami? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see Chary's incarnation?"

But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Yami's usual scowl and determined face that he saw. It was _different_. The man in front of him was as tall as Yami and he had a pair of eyes that looked very identical to his incarnation's own. The only difference he held was the skin tone, it was shades darker than Yami's own pale skin. Chaos gritted his teeth.

"Who are you?"

When he asked, he could feel light piercing at him like swords. Ah, how foolish of him to actually ask that question...

"I am Atemu Xerxes, Pharaoh of the Xerx nation."

He was Lord Horakhty's incarnation, leader of the Hikaris, and the counterpart of the leader of all Yamis.

* * *

**Soundtrack: Requiem for a Dream **

So we get to see what happened between Chary and Chaos, I hope you guys now understand a little why Chary is so afraid of him. And we also get to know what Chaos feels for Chary!

Okay so what are you speculations about Amane? Why is she looking for a member of the Fraen? And what exactly is the curse of the Faerins? And also... **what is Yuugi's connection to Heba?**

Mysteries~ mysteries~


End file.
